Love Potion Number 9
by chillycoke123
Summary: [Chapt 7 up!] A little accident in the hostpital wing turns into a story that might end up with the least expected couple in the Harry Potter Series. DG I am NOT good with Summaries just read it, this is my first story so please be nice!
1. Introduction

**A/N:** This is my first work of fiction, and I know I am not a great writer, but please I am really sensitive so do not write to many flames.  
If you do not like D/G pairing I suggest you not read this fanfiction because thats all this story is based on. This is only my introduction so the next chapter is pretty long. If I get only flames then I will take this story down, because I am really sensitive haha. My grammar/spelling may not be the best but I try my best. Anyways I tried not to steal anyone elses idea, I thought of this idea by myself there may be some similarities but I assure you I didn't get it from anyone, except me. The plot is only mine, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling of course. And I got the title from a song from The Beatles.

**Note** The Intro and Chapter one are a little more broader but I am hoping to become a little more into details as I did in chapter 2! 

**********

It was just the first week of Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts and she already was piled with homework. Professor Snape already scheduled an exam for today on the Draft of Peace, and Ginny was having trouble remembering the ingredients. _Think Think Think Draft of Peace Draft of Peace Essence of Hellebrong? No Why did I have to sign up for Advanced Potions I am just going to fail, and Snape already hates me for being a Gryffindor!_ Ginny closed her eyes to think of the last ingredient while running towards the dungeons for Potions class, when she finally yelled.

"I got it Its Essence of Hellebo..." She didn't have time to finish because she ran into a wall, too bad it wasn't a brick wall, it was a human wall. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that, I was in a hurry and...GOYLE?"

Of all the people to run into she had to run into one of the two lugs of Malfoy. She just glared and was about to walk away, because she was going to be late for Potions when she heard the leader of the clumsy fools speak.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Weaselette scurrying her way Potions," Malfoy paused with a smirk and examined Ginny's robes, " It seems like you can actually tell this year that your rags are clothes They must only be five years old. Too bad you can't even afford the sales rack of Madam Malkin's."

"Too bad the pounds of gel you use in your hair can't seep in through your eyes and make you brainless, not that you already are!" Ginny replied and left without even looking back at the shocked Malfoy.

_I can't believe she just left No one can leave without I, Draco Malfoy, leaving first!_With that Malfoy went the same route as Ginny to go to Potions, without realizing that there was an exam today, and without saying another word to Goyle. 

**********

"Colin you should be glad you are not in advanced potions, that exam was devastating!" Ginny stated in the Great Hall while grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes. 

"Are you sure it was that hard?," When Ginny nodded he then said, " Well then I am glad I am not in that class and just in regular potions." 

"I think Snape is just trying to show he hasn't gotten any nicer over the summer, even after all those attacks." Harry said allowing him to join the conversation. 

"It didn't matter if you knew how to make the Draft of Peace, there were only a few questions on that the rest was on last years stuff he expected us to remember!" 

"And I thought the whole purpose of summer was to empty out our brains of stuff we learned in that class." 

"If you guys actually reviewed the material over the summer, instead of wasting time then maybe you could expect a better grade!" Hermione decided to announce to Harry and Ginny. 

"Waste our TIME? You know what we did over the summer...." Ron was about to say more when he received glares from both Harry and Hermione, and he then turned his attention over to his food once again. 

"You know being the sister of Ron you would be expected to know what the heck they did this summer, its strange how you know nothing!" Colin whispered to Ginny. 

"Well I am no part of the Great Trio am I?," She sighed and then got up from the table, "Well I am off to Hagrid's I want to ask him for some help on this essay he gave us." With that she left and went off to the grounds of the castle.

******** 


	2. The Hex that Leads to the Accident

"Colin you should be glad you are not in advanced potions, that exam was devastating!" Ginny stated in the Great Hall while grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes. 

"Are you sure it was that hard?," When Ginny nodded he then said, " Well then I am glad I am not in that class and just in regular potions." 

"I think Snape is just trying to show he hasn't gotten any nicer over the summer, even after all those attacks." Harry said allowing him to join the conversation. 

"It didn't matter if you knew how to make the Draft of Peace, there were only a few questions on that the rest was on last years stuff he expected us to remember!" 

"And I thought the whole purpose of summer was to empty out our brains of stuff we learned in that class." 

"If you guys actually reviewed the material over the summer, instead of wasting time then maybe you could expect a better grade!" Hermione decided to announce to Harry and Ginny. 

"Waste our TIME? You know what we did over the summer...." Ron was about to say more when he received glares from both Harry and Hermione, and he then turned his attention over to his food once again. 

"You know being the sister of Ron you would be expected to know what the heck they did this summer, its strange how you know nothing!" Colin whispered to Ginny. 

"Well I am no part of the Great Trio am I?," She sighed and then got up from the table, "Well I am off to Hagrid's I want to ask him for some help on this essay he gave us." With that she left and went off to the grounds of the castle.

********

She was off to the grounds when she heard some footsteps, they were not following her because it wasn't coming from behind. Ginny could tell they were going to the library by the direction the sound was heading to. _I thought I was the first one to leave the Great Hall,_ she thought. It didn't matter much to her so she just went on, until she saw who it was going to the library. 

_MALFOY! Why does it always have to be him! So it was only twice, but my luck today is just horrible!_

She tried to tip toe her way as to avoid Malfoy, but Malfoy knew what she was trying to do. With a smirk he went up to Ginny to once again attempt to taunt her. Ginny widened her amber eyes with fear of what Malfoy was thinking, she did leave THE Draco Malfoy without him leaving first. Malfoy was too busy enjoying the fear in Ginny's eyes to notice Peeves was nearby holding some sort of bowl with powder in it, and Ginny...well she was the one with the fear so she was too occupied too.

"So Weaselette we meet once again!"

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" 

"I was on my way to the library when I noticed you out of the Great Hall. Now what would little Weaselette be doing in the middle of the hallway, trying to go off grounds? Are you trying to go to the Forbidden Forest? If you are then I will have to report you, after all I am a prefect!"

"I was going to go to Hag..."

"Oh you mean the big oaf, it figures you two would become friends. You both live in a house that barely is enough for the size of your poor family. Oh wait Hagrid doesn't even have a family he lives in a shack outside of the school, how sad."

"At least he has friends who actually care for him! At least MY family actually loves me!"

"How would you know if my family loves me or not! I don't see you with a Nimbus 2001 or and eagle owl or a box of treats that come every day to school! Oh wait I forgot you can't aff.."

"That just shows how spoiled you are not how much your family loves you!"

"Well at least I don't have a fat mother who has children sprouting from every section of some tiny house!"

"WHAT did you just call my mother?"

"I said that she is a FAT UGLY PIG who belongs in a family of BLOOD TRAITORS, and degrades the meaning of a pureblood family!" Malfoy practically shouted that to Ginny, who turned a deep scarlet.

"MALFOY YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Ginny took her wand and performed her famous Bat Bogey Hex. Malfoy shocked was attacked by the hex and landed on the floor with a thump. His gray eyes widened as he tried to look at his skin while being trying to get rid of the bogies that were attacking him. Ginny started to snicker when she noticed something was happening to Malfoy's skin.

"I hate to do this but _Finite Incantatum_!" She ran to Malfoy's side and went to help him up when she stared at his skin, "What in Merlins name happened! Your skin is disgusting! I only did the Bat Bogey Hex, how come your skin is a thick hard crust?"

She moved him out of the way in a not-so-gentle manner and saw that there was a lot of powder where Malfoy landed on the floor.

"Its Wartcap Powder! PEEVES! I guess I will have to take you to the hospital wing, come with me!"

Malfoy in shock and still staring wide eyed at his skin was not able to talk for a moment. Not wanting to stutter he took a few moments to make sure he was fully capable of speaking again. "I can't believe you did that to me! You know Weasel I can get you in a lot of trouble for doing this. I could ask Snape to deduct house points from Gryffindor." Malfoy said with a touch of anger.

"Madam Pomfrey is in the Great Hall enjoying her lunch right now. I know the antidote to the Wartcap Powder, if you want me to I can help you because unfortunately I feel a little guilty. Or you can go to the Great Hall and ask her for help while all the students in Hogwarts will laugh at your ugly hard skin. Its your choice." 

Malfoy glared at Ginny but then decided to follow her to the Hospital Wing, because he would not wait for some passerby to stare at him in the Hospital Wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey. No one could ever see a Malfoy with a skin condition! They finally entered the Hospital Wing, and to Draco's relief no one had left the Great Hall yet.

"You should be glad I want to become a Mediwizard, or else I might not have known the antidote. I am also an assistant of Madam Pomfrey so I know where everything is, well at least I think I do."

Malfoy was going to say something about how she won't be able to pay for Mediwizard school but kept his mouth shut after thinking about what other people would say if she decided not to help him.

Ginny searched for the ingredients for the antidote potion: bezeor, caterpillars, lacewing flies, porcupine quills, ashwinder eggs, and fluxweed. She found all the ingredients except for one that was to be in a purple bottle. She found a purple bottle with no label, _I don't think there are any other ingredients in the hospital wings that are in purple bottles so this must be it._ She quickly poured the contents of the bottle in and stirred the potion. When it was finally ready, and turned the green color it was supposed to turn into, she handed it to Draco.

"Well it is going to taste nasty, but I don't really care so drink up." 

Malfoy nodded and took a sip. He looked at her with disgust then looked back to the cup and with a heavy sigh he drank the rest. He closed his eyes and the potion seemed to take effect.

"WELL....did it work?"

It did seem to work as Malfoy's skin turned back to the soft pale white it was before. He finally opened his eyes but this time he looked different. There was actually some sort of emotion in his eyes. He said nothing but stared at Ginny.

Ginny who was actually new to this stare and made a step back from Draco with an uncomfortable shift of her shoulders. She asked the same question in a much more harsher tone. What happened next shocked her.

Draco Malfoy took a step forward and hugged Ginny Weasley. 

********* 

**A/N:** I think this will probably be my longest chapter, sort of ends in a cliffie doesn't it? Well the next chapter will be up soon, after I get reviews. If they are all bad I might take down this story. Also If you have ANY ideas that you would like to put in this story I would be GLAD to hear them. I am still having some thoughts on where I should take this story. Just write your ideas in the reviews! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Oh and Wartcap Powder is not something I made up I found it on HPL according to Harry Potter Lexicon it is a Substance which causes the skin of a person who touches it to form a thick hard crust. THE ANTIDOTE is something I made up. It probably isnt really an antidote, I just put it there for...well you will see (If you like the story!) 


	3. Asking for Help

** A/n:** I know this next part is a little corny/mushy, but I felt like putting it in so ha. I wrote the first part right before I was going to bed so tell me if you can tell I was a bit sleepy. Oh and don't worry I know Draco Malfoy would never become like this but it's the effect of the potion. I know he is never going to become some person blinded by love and all that stuff. I like his character in the books- his arrogance especially so I will make sure I do not get rid of it, I will tell you now the potion WILL wear off.

**

*********

**

Chapter 2: Asking for Help

Once he drank that potion a feeling of warmth was felt throughout his body. He expected this, it was either some feeling of warmth or a chilly feeling. However, this kind of warmth just felt good, it felt right, it was different. Draco closed his eyes and drank the rest quietly. The taste may have been horrid but the feeling he received from this potion just made the memory of that taste go away. It was like something that was good and warm actually opened up inside of him. 

He heard some girl asking him, impatiently, something about a potion working. Draco opened his eyes and saw her, and finally realizations came to him of where he was. He first thought of anger of how he got here and this GIRL caused it all. He thought this until he saw some strange fear in her eyes. Her eyes they were of this amber color that suited her hair. Her hair was this reddish-brown color it looked familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to, it was on the tip of his tongue. She had a few freckles, but most seemed to have faded away, and that slender body made her look like the perfect woman. 

All he could think of doing was to embrace that slender curvy body and to touch those beautiful locks of curly hair. No wonder one of his friends, Blaise, put her on His List. What was her name....Weasley something. WAIT! He let go of her and watched her while she jumped and scurried off. She seemed to have forgotten her cloak that hid her curves once she wore them, so all she wore was her scarlet, gray, and gold top with a knee length black skirt. He suddenly felt anger, something was wrong here. Weasley is his enemy! Weasley, the blood traitor, friends of Potter and Granger!

Potty and Mudblood! But they are the friends of the red head git named Ron. She probably isn't friends with them. What does it matter if she is friends with them. The potion seemed to still be making its effect. After a few moments of starting at the hallway Ginny just passed through he seemed to forget his anger, and he walked the opposite way to the dungeons holding a cloak with a Gryffindor symbol on it. 

*********

_ Malfoy has gone CRAZY! Why is he hugging me? Maybe a side-effect of the antidote is being crazy? Or maybe he knows that this would scare me, he does enjoy scaring me doesn't he. That is what all Malfoys do right?_ Ginny just couldn't help but stare with her eyes widened to its full length as Draco was hugging her. She knew she couldn't struggle and get away because he was much more stronger then her and he had a good grip on her. _ Maybe he is just trying to crush me to death for putting that hex on him. Gulping gargoyles! He is TOUCHING MY HAIR. There is something really wrong going on here!_

Malfoy suddenly let go of Ginny. Ginny was still in thought and when she realized he let go she jumped. She stared once again fearfully at him then turned and ran as fast as she could to the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even realize at the moment that she had forgotten her cloak, which she needed for class. She had taken it off in order to make the potion and also because she was feeling a little hot with her robes on. Even though she forgot her cloak she absent-mindedly took the purple vial that she used to make the potion with her.

By now dinner was over in the Great Hall and most people were either returning to the common rooms or already there. Ginny was out of breath by the time she came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and had to take a few deep breaths before she could tell the painting the password. She scrambled herself in and leaned against the wall still trying to catch her breath. This caught the attention of the Great Trio who stopped from doing their homework, in the case of Hermione, and stopped talking about some great quidditch moves.

"Ginny are you ok you look flushed from...running? Why were you running?" Ron asked.

"Or you could ask who or what were you running from?" Harry then stated. 

Ginny took a few breaths and said, "....Malf...Malfoy..he"

"MALFOY. DID HE HURT YOU ARE YOU OK? IF I FIND MALFOY I WILL MAKE SURE HE WILL ONLY EAT DUNG FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" Ron yelled and looked for his wand with the intention of going out to find Draco.

"No!" was all Ginny managed to say. 

This stopped Ron looking for his wand and also stopped Hermione and Harry pay attention to Ron as now they were all gaping at Ginny.

"Maybe we should listen to her first before we do any action, it may not be something that Malfoy did. It could be something she did to Malfoy." Hermione finally stated which broke the long silence. 

Finally Ginny was breathing normally and was fully capable of speaking full sentences. She looked at all three and noticed that there full attention was on her and she took another deep breath out of nervousness. She nervously licked her lips and finally said, "Hermione is right. I performed a Bat Bogey Hex on Malfoy and it is entirely all my fault of what happened to him."

"Well whatever happened to Malfoy, I bet it is something good for us. I mean who cares what happens to Malfoy. Is he injured?" Ron said excitedly wanting to know what happened.

Ginny shook her head and simply stated 'Not anymore' which made the grin on Ron's face fall. She finally told the dream team the story. It only took a few minutes to tell, but everyone had a shocked look on there face.

"I think this ingredient here is making him act the opposite way he normally acts." Ginny brought out the purple bottle and showed it to them, " I hope it goes away quickly because if he acts the opposite to the Slytherins his reputation will be ruined! I could be wrong because..."

"What does it matter if his reputation will be ruined. I say put more of that ingredient in him while he sleeps and maybe it will make him go crazy. That would be the day when a Malfoy has gone crazy." Ron made an expression as if he was daydreaming. Harry started to laugh but it suddenly stopped when both Ginny and Hermione were glaring at him. 

"Ron even if he is your enemy you just can't have his reputation ruined. That would just make us as low as he is. Anyways I need to ask for your help. Maybe I can somehow get rid of this effect from him." She turned her attention to Hermione and handed the bottle to her, "I don't think this is the right ingredient, it did get rid of the hard skin but it added the strange side effect." 

Hermione examined the bottle and took a drop out from it. She didn't taste it but she did mutter a few spells from her wand and then went to her room to get a book labeled _ Magical Drafts and Potions._ She went through it and finally looked up too Ginny with an sad and amused expression. 

"Ginny, I found out what this is but I don't think I can help you much. I only know how to make correct potions, and how to fix the stupid mistakes Harry and Ron do, but never have I fixed someone adding a potion like this to a mixture. I can't help you here." 

Harry and Ron looked up to see Ginny's expression which became even worse then before.

"You don't mean Malfoy will be permanently like this. I mean it would be great, but it would be extremely annoying too. What would his parent think, his father is a dea.."

"I am not saying that I am your only answer to getting help. I am saying that you could always ask Professor Snape for help. I think he would know what to do." 

Harry finally got up and walked towards Hermione, "Well what is this ingredient?" 

"It is a love potion." 

"A LOVE POTION! How would Ginny get her hands on that they aren't even allowed in school!" 

**

**********

**

** A/n ** Well you finally understand why I put that title there. I was going to continue this chapter but it seemed to get too long and I ended it here. I wanted to end the conversation Ginny has with Harry Hermione and Ron. But now that I think about it I like ending it here. In the next chapter I will continue this conversation and also Ginny is going to talk with Snape. I don't think I will put Draco in the next chapter at all, but there will be a Slytherin in it! 

Speaking of title, the title seems corny to me now doesn't it. It is really bothering me. I am thinking of retitling it but I can't seem to think of something. "The Effect of the Potion" Nah? Any suggestions? 

** If you have ANY ideas for this story I would be glad to receive them!** I have an idea of the next chapter and how I am going to end it but I am so far a little iffy about the middle. Thank you for reading. I am trying to become ready for any flames, I do not want to seem to sensitive, though I already admit that I am really sensitive.

**Update: 12/26/03 - ** Sorry I am busy today I will be back Monday and will probably update that day too. I have to get packing I am going on vacation tomorrow. However don't worry I am halfway done with this chapter! 


	4. Confronting Snape

** Chapter 3- Confronting Snape **

_"A LOVE POTION! How would Ginny get her hands on that they aren't even allowed in school!"_ Ron yelled completely in shock.

Harry snatched the potion from Hermione who took a couple of drops out on his finger and was about to taste it, "I wonder if you are right Hermione."

"Harry No! For all we know that could be a strong potion and you could be permanently in love with whoever you see first!"

"Are you saying that that GIT is going to be in love with my sister forever?"

Hermione said nothing because she finally saw the look on Ginny's face. A mixture of horror and fear were expressed on her face. She had said absolutely nothing when Hermione mentioned what kind of potion it was. Most likely because she was completely speechless. Ron and Harry looked at her with the most pitiful faces they could give to anyone. Once again Hermione was the one who broke the silence. 

"Well most likely it is not permanent. Permanent love potions are extremely rare and extremely expensive. But then again we can't keep our hopes up high because why would such a potion be in Hogwarts in the first place?"

"Maybe Poppy can't find anyone to marry her..." Ron said. 

"That would be funny but why would she keep it in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

The Great Trio was about to go into there 'deep thoughts' when Ginny finally decided to speak. 

"It's all my fault! I ruined his life. I am going to be the worst mediwizard ever! If its permanent his parents will kill me if its temporary he will kill me! Why was I so stupid. I should just claim to be a squib and quite Hogwarts" Ginny took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears.

"Whoa Ginny hold your hippogriffs! Your life is not ruined. Its only Malfoy, his arrogance will get him back on track if he is temporary. I doubt it is permanent potion. It will probably wear off just ask Professor Snape." Hermione stopped Ginny from going on. 

"Why are you crying? It was an accident. Accidents happen!" Harry said trying to comfort her. 

"Well it is an accident but now my enemy has fallen in love with my sister!" Ron said but then received some angry looks from Harry and Hermione.

"It is fake love, it isn't real. I bet once he realizes that the potion will wear off even quicker. And because it's a Malfoy he will probably realize that even quicker. I mean do you really expect Malfoy not to realize he has fallen for a Weasley all of a sudden?" Hermione said.

"I guess that is true. Actually, now it seems a bit funny. He saw me first, and if it is fake love that means that I may be the first person ever outside of his family to be able to control a Malfoy." 

Ron's face suddenly lit up with a sinister look. He could finally get revenge on Malfoy. Harry started to laugh and Hermione didn't seem to get much of an effect. At least Ginny isn't as upset as before.

"Think of all the pranks we could do!" Ron said. 

"No I already said I am not going to be responsible for ruining his reputation. Even if this is temporary I am going to have to find a way so that the effects of this potion isn't obvious to people."

"I can't believe you are going to stick up for a Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I think she is right. You just can't ruin a persons reputation, what if they were going to change one day and suddenly you just ruined the persons reputation!" Hermione said. 

"A Malfoy change? That is impossible. I still don't get it but since it seems I won't be able to persuade Ginny I guess I will just go along. It probably also means that I can't tell anyone about this." When everyone nodded to Rons statement he just sighed and sat back down on the couch. 

Harry suddenly smiled and chuckled, which earned him a few confused looks. "Well I was just thinking about this one song one of the muggle neighbors of the Dursley's used to always play. _ Love Potion Number 9. _ The lyrics probably have no relevance to this situation but it was a song sung by The Beatles." 

"You mean muggles actually got bugs to sing songs for them? That is amazing!" Ron said. Hermione and Harry laughed at this and then explained what The Beatles were.

Ginny meanwhile was writing the ingredients she used on a sheet of parchment and when she finished she said, "I think I should go to Snape now and not delay. Who knows what happened with Draco by now!" 

Harry and Ron looked up surprised. Harry said, "Ginny you know what you just called Malfoy?" 

Hermione ignored what Harry said but instead added, "Ginny you should also meet with some friend of Malfoy to tell what is wrong. He is the Prince of Slytherin if his reputation is ruined all their reputations are ruined so you should inform one of them." 

"You want me to talk to the two lugs Crabbe or Goyle? Do you really think they would understand someone that is not the Malfoy himself?" 

"I guess that is true, but who else could you talk to? Pansy would pound you if she found out what happened to Malfoy." 

"You could talk to Blaise I think he can actually speak and isn't AS bad as Malfoy is" Harry said. 

"Blaise? He is the one who always gives me these weird looks," She said but then after a few minutes of thinking, "I guess he is my only choice. Anyone want to come with me to talk with Snape? He already is probably thinking of nasty comments to say to me after that test, so I am a little afraid of asking him." When everyone made an excuse Ginny sighed and left with the piece of parchment. 

********

_ I hope Snape will tell me that the potion is only temporary. I don't think Malfoy is a deatheater yet so maybe it would be better for me if he is the only one who will get mad at me. Oh wait I forgot about the whole Slytherin House._ Ginny knocked on the door of Snape's office.

"Come in." a cold voice said. 

Ginny looked at the ceiling and hoped Snape's reaction wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. She took out her parchment with the ingredients she used and read the ingredients silently again and then looked at Snape's hooked nose and nasty glare. 

"Ms. Weasley what is it that you want from me? Is advanced potions to much for you. Your grades are doing well but not extraordinarily well which I had expected from you. If you want me to I can place you in remedial potions?" 

"No, I think I am doing fine in advanced potions. I wanted to ask you about a mistake I made in Hospital Wing." 

"A Mistake? In the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey must be really upset. Did she already expel you from being an assistant?" 

"She does not know yet about this mistake Professor." 

"Well you should inform her. Did this mistake kill the student who took the medicine. If it did I will have to speak to Dumbledore who will most likely expel you." 

"NO! I didn't _kill_ Draco!... I mean Malfoy." 

"What did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's beaded eyes suddenly seemed to become darker then its usual color, if that was even possible. Ginny then explained what happened and reluctantly gave the piece of parchment to him. When she got to the part about the love potion Snape got up from his desk and leaned towards Ginny. 

"You know the rules in potion making you are not allowed to use unlabeled bottles to make a potion!" 

"I realize that sir, but it was the only purple bottle there and it seemed that it would be the right ingredient. I would not even think there would be a love potion in Hogwarts. They are clearly not allowed in school!" 

Snape sat back down but the anger from his face did not decrease a bit. _ He knows something about that potion and why it is there!_ He looked away from Ginny and seemed to be deep in thought. When Snape caught Ginny trying to figure out what he was thinking, he spoke once again. 

"Well where is the rest of the potion?" 

"Sir, I used it all to make the antidote." 

He nodded and then said, "Well it seems like the effects of the potion are not fatal, which is very surprising as most mistakes in potion making usually do lead to death. It also seems to have cured Malfoy from the Wartcap Powder. It did have that last ingredient in it. However, he still will have the effects of the love potion. Mixed with these unusual ingredients I have to say it may give an unusual effect, and since this potion is..." He trailed off and then realized who he was talking to he started talking again. "Well, since this was a mistake, and you did not inform Madam Pomfrey about this I think I should punish you. It seems as though detentions do not work on Weasleys so I am not going to tell you how to cure him, nor are you going to try to find a way. The potion is temporary so it will wear off. I think Mr. Malfoy won't mind to much he probably will not realize the difference if I tell him. Now I am very busy at the moment, you know your way out." 

_I can't believe it! He won't show me the cure. At least the potion is temporary._ She stepped out of the office and starting walking towards her common room. It was really dark now and she was beginning to get tired. _ I still have two essays to write. This is going to be a sleepless night._ She sighed and walked on. 

She noticed someone was walking in front of her towards a dungeons. A Slytherin! Great this will make matter even worse. The person stopped when he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around thinking this person wanted to talk to him. He was tall and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. You could tell by the sneer on his face that he was a Slytherin. He seemed to have a seeker's build but you could tell he would never try to be one. He was known to act just like Malfoy but he would never actually be the Slytherin Prince. This person would always be second best in everything that Malfoy was, and he knew that but never said it out loud. Anything he did, Malfoy would do better. The odd thing about it was that he seemed not to care, even though he was a Slytherin. He was actually good friends with Malfoy, and never seemed jealous. 

"Zabini!" Ginny said. 

"Please Ginny, just call me Blaise." He said and then added a smirk with it. 

"You are just the person I was looking for!" 

********

** A/n ** Yay! I actually got reviews! I don't have the list of people with me right now, but I will email the one person who asked how to do the bold and italic stuff. Thanks for your reviews..no flames yet! The next chapter is on the effects of the potion. I haven't started it yet. I was busy unpacking from my trip it was great. Again, if you have ANY ideas I would gladly take them! 

Haha the Gulping Gargoyles thing was an expression of surprise that I got from Harry Potter Lexicon. 


	5. The Next Day

**A/N** Sorry for not updating for such a long time. It was because I started to hate my story. I am only continuing this out of complete boredom. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I also still need a Beta Reader! And please remember I can't take flames very well please be nice :)

*******

** Chapter 4- The Next Day **

The next day Ginny was extremely exhausted. She spent four hours on just two essays, that were not even done with that much effort. She knew that her grade on the essays would not be very high. The meeting with Blaise the night before went strangely well. 

She expected Blaise to be cold and nasty just like Malfoy but he was charming, in a weird sort of way. He kept staring at her like Ginny was some sort of prize that was yet to be won, but Ginny decided to ignore that. She also did miss that small sign of anger that was in his eyes, while she was telling him that story. Blaise did laugh when she explained his story,_ " Well now I want to rush back to my common room and bring Malfoy out here to see if it's true. But of course, Virginia, I would believe you. In fact I will alert the rest of the Slytherins at once. We wouldn't want our house's reputation be ruined because of one silly girl with one silly potion, now would we?"_ Before Ginny had a chance to answer that he bowed and left. 

The whole night Ginny wondered what Blaise would have said to his common room. Would he mention her? Would Pansy and all the other female Slytherins try to attack her? And why did Blaise bow to her when he was about to leave? She was even more afraid when she realized the sun was hitting her eyes, meaning morning had came. Ginny decided that maybe if she pretended she was sleeping, no one would remember that she had to take classes today, nor would remind her to wake up to eat breakfast. It was at this moment she wished she did not have to share a dorm with her fifth year friends. 

"Hey Ginny! Wake up sleepyhead! Usually you're the early bird!" Leila, a 5th year Gryffindor started to tap Ginny's shoulder's. When she found out that did not seem to be working she starting shaking her. "Was it McGonagall's essay that kept you up last night. You should have started it the day she gave it out." 

"OK OK I am up! MERLIN stop shaking me I am up already," Ginny said while Leila laughed. 

"The name's Leila not Merlin. If I was Merlin I would be rich and famous and powerful, and also have died a couple of centuries ago. I also would be a _teaching_ Dumbledore, not _learning_ from him." 

Leila was going to continue on just to annoy Ginny, but Ginny just got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. She came out a few minutes later, with her hair kept and looking more awake then before. Leila pretended to be mad at Ginny because she left while she was talking, but Ginny just rolled her eyes and Leila laughed. Then Ginny laughed. They knew each other too well. Ginny put on her uniform and it looked complete, but it was not. She started rummaging through her stuff, then threw Leila's, and then through her other roommates. Ginny knew her roommates would not care, because the house elves would eventually clean it all up. 

"What are you looking for?"

"My robes I can't find them. You know McGonagall would have a fit if I don't wear them." 

"What happened to your other one?" Leila knew of Ginny's financial status and that Ginny only owned two robes. She had a third but it was ruined by one of Hagrid's 'beautiful creatures.' She would have given her own but their sizes were completely different. 

"It is in the wash. I don't need it now, class doesn't start for another hour. I can ask Hermione when we reach the Great Hall for one. I think we are almost the same size. We better start leaving before breakfast is finished." And with that said Ginny and Leila left the messy room, but with an awkward silence. Leila knew Ginny was nervous about something, but she didn't say anything. She would find out soon enough, she thought. 

*******

"Where were you guys? I thought you weren't coming, and I was about to go back to the common room and try to go up the girl's stairs to come and drag you guys out of bed." Colin said, and Leila and Ginny laughed. 

Ginny and Leila sat down. Leila started to chat with Colin, but Ginny stayed silent, chuckling once in a while to make it seem like she was fine. She started to play with her food, taking a bite once in a while. Her gaze went up to Colin when he told this story about a Slytherin who got locked in a broom closet for six hours, and then it slowly went to the Slytherin table. 

She saw all the Slytherin's chatting away, and her eyes met up with Blaise who winked at her._ I guess that meant he informed the Slytherins. _ She looked around and saw that no one was giving her death glares, or even was amused at the fact that she 'slipped a love potion' in Draco's antidote. _ He didn't tell them it was me!_ She sighed in relief and was about to go back to her breakfast and Colin's story when her gaze fell on Draco. 

He was staring at her. He didn't even seem to notice Pansy waving her arms in front of his face to get his attention or Crabbe and Goyle steal Draco's food that was on his plate. Blaise watched Ginny and followed her gaze. He got up and told Draco something, and he got up and left. Pansy followed and decided to give a death glare to every female in Hall who would even THINK of slipping a love potion in Draco's potion. Which basically included, every female in the hall. 

Ginny immediately looked down at her plate when Pansy started to glare at the Gryffindor table. Colin and Leila looked at the three leaving and they started to have a conversation on 'what the heck that was all about.' Ginny suddenly decided she was not hungry and got up to go back to her common room and grab her books for class. She forgot to ask Hermione about borrowing a robe. 

*******

** A/N ** Yea I did say this chapter would be the effects of the potion but I started writing this and just kept going. Well what do you think? Please don't be mean :( I will update soon if people like my story. **If you have any ideas I would LOVE to hear them!**


	6. A Package

**A/N** Once again out of pure boredom I decided to continue on with this chapter. So far no one has given me any ideas. Please say some I would love to hear them. And I am fine with constructive criticism but no flames please, if you don't like it don't read it :) I understand my grammar/spelling is not the best but I am still looking for a beta reader. I also thought this would be a good time to tell you nothing but the plot and Leila are mine. Leila isn't a big part in this story anyway. 

Oh yea once again italics are thoughts that Ginny is having 

*******

**Chapter 5- A Package **

_ I don't understand what is wrong with me. I spent the whole night worrying that something bad would happen, and that should have made me just a LITTLE prepared for today. All he did was STARE at me and leave. Malfoy just stared at me and now I feel I have ruined his life. I hate this feeling of ruining people's lives. I wonder how Malfoy enjoys it so much. And its Malfoy I should be **glad** his reputation is ruined. _

Ginny finally arrived to the seventh floor of the castle and was now in front of the Fat Lady.

"Norwegian Ridgeback"

"Lovely dragon don't you think? Even though its scales are completely black I think it is a magnificent beast." The Fat Lady said and then the portrait swung open.

Ginny entered the common room and started to go up the girls stairs and was still ranting inside her head. She knew that a stare didn't ruin anyone's life, but after the incident in her First Year she was extra cautious when it came to people's lives: the actual one or just the status in their lives. She was tired from running up all those stairs, for basically no reason at all, and decided that maybe she could just rest on her bed before class would begin. 

She reached the Fifth Year dorm room and then realized she forgot to ask Hermione something. It was something important she had to ask for. _ What was it that I needed from her?_

She opened the door and finally realized she forgot to ask for robes, but then she saw a package on her bed. The room also had a different, yet wonderful scent to it. _ A package for me? Could it be from mum? Why didn't it just arrive in the Great Hall like all my packages do._

It was a pretty big package. She usually never got packages from her mother that were of this size. At this time of the year she didn't know what it could be. Her mother usually sent either fudge or a knitted sweater, but that was only for Christmas. _Maybe I forgot something and mum is just sending it now. _

She picked up the package and noticed it said 'Virginia Weasley' on it, but then noticed that something fell on to her bed on the side. 

"Fire Geraniums!" 

A Fire Geranium looked exactly like a regular Geranium, except it was scarlet and had a gold outline on it. Being a magical plant it was usually used for potion making but also used for gifts. Expensive Gifts. It also had an exotic smell to it that was used to make many of the best wizard perfumes. When handled by a witch or wizard a Fire Geranium will shoot out small gold and red never-ending sparkles from its stigma. 

Ginny watched in awe as she twirled around the three flowers and it emitted sparkles everywhere, which would leave behind the most lovely of scents. She started to play around with it leaving sparkles everywhere, in the now clean room. The house elves must have cleaned the room so quickly. She almost forgot about the package until she saw that the sparkles fell on it. 

_ Who would call me Virginia Weasley? _

She opened the package and saw that there were five robes in it. Four of them all looked alike but were different at the same time. They were all black and had a Gryffindor logo at the top, which also said 'Virginia' at the top. And they were all amazingly her size. Each robe had also its own intricate design on its cuffs that were either gray, scarlet, or gold. They were also made of the best wizarding material that was ever made. She say the fifth one and knew it was the one she left in the hospital. This time it looked much more cleaner and looked a little like it costed more then the bargain rack at Madam Malkin's. 

She traced the letter of her name on the robes with her finger and suddenly the Gryffindor Lion sprang to live. It gave out a might roar that was not audible but must have taken any wizard a long time to enchant. Ginny looked at it the same way she did when she saw the Fire Geranium. These were probably the most expensive gifts she ever received. 

Ginny went back to the package that held the robes, and saw a note was at the bottom: 

_ I thought it would be better if you wore something that you deserve. Though you probably deserve much more than this. _

~D.M. 

She was shocked. Completely shocked. She dropped the note and just stared at her gifts. 

_ I should give these back to Malfoy. It isn't like he really is in love with me and the git would probably kill himself before he would buy something for a Weasley. _

She picked up the flowers and waved it once more. She watched the sparkles come out and fall to the floor. She then saw her robes and put one of them on. _ These robes fit so much more better then the ones mum has given me. It actually looks like it is just me under there and not like I am carrying a whole family of pixies under my robes._

She grabbed her books and her wand and headed out the door. _ I'll give these back once Malfoy is feeling better. Maybe he will forget that he even bought these for me._ She smiled and headed down towards her Transfiguration classroom. 

*******

"Hey Ginny! Where were you? I don't think it takes that long to get your books!" Colin said and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Well if you go up seven flights of stairs I think you would be to tired and would also like a rest too." Ginny replied. 

"Ginny you need to get back on the Quidditch team you are so out of shape." Leslie said, while another fellow Gryffindor nodded. 

The rest of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor student arrived and McGonagall started to speak, so Ginny didn't reply. 

"Today we are learning about one of the most difficult spells in Transfiguration. The Vanishing Spell."

"Have you noticed that she always says that the spell we are learning is difficult?" Colin asked Ginny and Leslie. 

"Because they are difficult idiot!" Leslie said, "Hey Ginny where did you get those robes. Hermione's robes are nice but I doubt she owns anything as nice as this." Leslie said while admiring the robes Ginny was wearing. 

Ginny mumbled something about a package but then looked up when McGonagall called on her, and the topic was forgotten. 

********

**A/N** Well it seems like Ginny forgot about ruining people's lives for a moment. I promise Draco will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter. And Draco acting differently is part of the Humor in the story. A Malfoy in love with a Weasley? LOL Blaise may make an appearance too. Please don't write up flames, if you do I am extremely sensitive and I would most likely either stop writing or delete this story. If you want to be a Beta Reader for me I would be most grateful. 

Thank You for Reading and Please leave a review if you like it or for constructive criticism. **If you have any ideas please tell me! **


	7. Meeting in the Hallway

** A/N** Sorry for the long wait for the update. I am planning to have at least weekly updates. Lets just hope it works :P I am still looking for a Beta Reader and still would love to hear your ideas!

** NOTE:** The second part of the story after the second ****'s is from Slytherin point of view I hope you understand that. I'll put up this sign '^' to show you it is Slytherin POV. 

*******

** Chapter 6- Meeting in the Hallway**

_ "Evanesco!"_ Ginny said for probably the five-hundredth time. The period was almost over and she still had not managed to make her snail vanish. Her partner, Colin, gave up thirty minutes ago and was just watching Ginny concentrating on it. 

"You know maybe you could get some tips from Hermione." 

Ginny turned around and raised her eyebrows, "You mean get a whole hour speech on the history of the Vanishing spell, and then another speech on why I should pay attention in class, and then another speech on the anatomy of the snail and then another speech...."

"In the name of Merlin I don't need to know everything I get your point!" Colin finally got up seeing McGonagall passing by and pretending to do the vanishing spell.

Leslie turned towards him and said, "You are never going to learn that spell now are you if you are just going to _pretend_ your way all year!" She said mocking Hermione's voice, causing Nina Hagen to giggle.

"Nina! How dare you laugh at me!" Leslie saying now feigning a hurtful expression. 

"Hagen and Rutheven don't make fun of my friend!" Ginny said now a little angry at Nina and Leslie. 

"Class is now over you may now move onto your next class!" McGonagall suddenly said. Everyone packed up their stuff and started to the classroom.

*******

^"Goyle! We have been in school for such a long time and you can't even remember that we have Transfiguration with that Gryffindor lady." Zabini stated with a slight sense of disgust. 

"Even I knew we had Transfiguration!" Crabbe pointed out wearing an I-Feel-Smart expression. 

Draco stayed quiet during the whole conversation. He actually was amused that one of his idiot followers would remember the schedule of his day. For once he was proud of at least one of the idiots. 

He wasn't even fully paying attention to them, as he was lost in his thoughts. It really made no difference, because Crabbe and Goyle were never really any people you could actually have a decent conversation with. Even an indecent conversation. Heck any conversation! Blaise was usually their for occasional conversation, but he too was usually a deep thinker. 

Right now he was thinking about _her_ again. He had thought about her the whole day yesterday and now he was thinking about her again. Yesterday he sent his eagle owl on a quick visit to Madam Malkin's to buy the finest clothing in their shop, which was usually only offered to high ranking families like the Malfoy's. Madam Malkin usually kept a whole separate department in the back of her store where Draco and his mother shopped privately. He told her to send four of the best robes he had for a girl in the Gryffindor house, and he also sent Ginny's old robe to have it fixed better. He hoped she would wear them, and not throw them out because he was a Slytherin. He also attached another note to his owl to Lily's Garden, which was a flower shop that was nearby Diagon Alley. He bought three fire geraniums, which decreased his monthly allowance a little. The had costed 25 galleons each! 

His thoughts were interrupted when Blaise decided to switch sides and be on to the left of Draco. They were currently on the right side of the hallway, and the students going the opposite direction were walking on the left side. Blaise had suddenly started pushing Draco around and telling him to go places. He would first get angry but then his thoughts would always drift away to the girl. He looked to the left and saw two girls who just came out of the Transfiguration room. One had long sleek black hair and dark brown eyes. Nina Hagen, another girl that was on Blaise's list, he thought but of course Virginia was much more prettier. The second girl had curly sandy brown hair and sea-green eyes, and was taller then the first girl. Leslie Rutheven. Both Gryffindors. It bothered him that he somehow knew all of the people that Ginny was associated with. Then it did occur to him that he was asking Pansy all these peoples names on the Gryffindor table, after he persuaded her that he only wanted to know so next time they came in his way he could come up with a snide remark.

Next came out that camera-boy and a Scarhead fan, Colin. The person next to him was Virginia. He suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before. It was almost the same feeling he got when the snitch was only inches away from his grasp. Everything seemed to go fast, but the contact with _her_ was moving slowly. She glanced up at him and quickly shot her head down. He did what Blaise told him to do this morning, smirk. It didn't seem like something you would do to get a Gryffindor. She didn't seem to like it. The Slytherins did. But Blaise would know this. Hold on, wasn't he just Blaise Zabini, not someone that important. Draco could get any girl he wanted to, and this smirk was obviously not working. Blaise is an idiot. He should have been sorted in Gryffindor. But then he would be with _her._

He started walking more quickly towards Virginia. He wanted to grab her hand and confess.... Well confess.... He didn't know what he was going to say but he was going to say something. Anything! When has he ever not been able to think clearly? Something must be wrong. Or wait, he must really like this girl. 

He was blocked by Zabini, and he gave a death glare to him which probably would have made Blaise faint if he was facing his way. He watched her pass by and silently pleaded her to turn around. Just say something. Or at least look at her. But she didn't turn around. 

He had to make her turn around. Just to see her look at him. Anything. They were almost to the class and she was almost about to turn to another hallway. He quickly grabbed his wand and turned around, so swiftly so Blaise who was a little in front of him would not notice. _ "Diffindo!"_ Draco said quietly and ripped Ginny's bag. He could always buy her a new one, something much more better then that _sack_ she carried around. Doesn't Virginia know that she should wear and use things that she deserves? She must be really modest. 

Her bag ripped and she had to turn around to pick up all her stuff. She seemed to have told her friends to go on without her because they left. She started picking up her quills and parchment when she glanced up again. She looked at him. He stared back at her and was about to say something when she used a levitating charm to pick up all her stuff quicker and left. 

But before he turned around he swore he saw a lion giving out a silent roar on her robe. He turned around and for the first time he smiled when he entered Transfiguration class. 

*******

**A/N** I know I know, not much of a comedy act but I swear Draco will be in the next chapter and it will be funny! 

I would love reviews but please no flames. I am ok with constructive criticism. 

Oh and if you have any ideas please tell me! I am also still looking for a Beta Reader! 


	8. Lunch and Another Meeting

**A/N** Well I am supposed to be working on this huge English Assignment on some stupid literary criticism project. But of course I am a procrastinator. Always have been. XD 

Anyways, when I read Chapter 6 again I hated it! I am not going to put the POV sign things because I think you guys are smart enough to understand that lol!

*******

** Chapter 7- Lunch and Another Meeting**

Transfiguration went by slowly and the Slytherins lost ten points because Zabini thought it would be funny to replace McGonagall's wand with a fake one. She tried transfiguring a bird to a cup four times before realizing it was fake, and surprisingly she knew who did it. Of course Zabini received a detention, but the Slytherins sniggered anyways. Some of the Ravenclaws tried to suppress a laugh, but were unsuccessful. However, most of them glared at Zabini, because they thought the lesson was a valuable one, and needed for future reference. 

Draco didn't even notice anything, and therefore lost an additional five points when the Professor asked him a question and he didn't answer.

Class went by slowly, and when it finally ended the students started to head towards the Great Hall for lunch. 

*******

Charms was pretty difficult today, because Ginny was learning the silencing charm. Of course she knew Hermione got that charm on her first try, but also knew that Ron and Harry didn't. It wasn't that bad. Her bird that she was practicing on started making softer sounds and that was pretty good compared to how everyone else was doing. Leslie accidently made her bird stop breathing and it would have died if Professor Flitwick didn't come to her table on time. 

At the end of class she was tired of 'swishing' and 'flicking' her wand, as it was pretty darn repetitive so it got boring quickly. Add the fact that your arm gets tired of doing the same movements over and over again. She was glad class was over. Finally she could eat! 

*******

Ginny came in to the Great Hall and almost everyone was already there. She sat in-between Harry and Nina. As usual Hermione was chatting away merrily about some exam that she passed, and Harry & Ron were slumping in their chairs which meant that they didn't do well on that particular exam. When the food appeared on the plates Ginny began to grab everything her hands could get on. She was hungry! 

Harry and Leslie soon began to make fun of her eating habits. They said basically the same thing every other day. 'She is so skinny yet she eats like there is never going to be a tomorrow.' Of course her reply would always be a grin, a roll of the eyes, and then go back to her chicken.

She was about to grab another piece of bread when she noticed that once again _someone_ was staring at her. This time it wasn't some sort of empty gaze, it was actually an amused and surprised type of expression that was etched on Malfoy's face. She soon realized his expression was like that because of her eating habits. 

That got her angry. She didn't know why but it did. Harry and Leslie could make fun of her but Malfoy couldn't. Even though technically Malfoy wasn't really making fun of her. She slumped back against her chair and folded her arms. Ron looked at Ginny with a why-did-you-suddenly-become-angry expression, but she ignored it. Hermione gave him a look and he finally realized it was probably because of that potion. Both of them then gave a we-will-talk-to-you-later expression.

For the second time of the day she lost her appetite. For the second time of the day it was because of Malfoy staring. Just staring. Merlin she hated Malfoy, what would happen if Malfoy did something other then staring at her? Would her stomach explode? She took her books and decided she was going to go to the library. Alone. Maybe she could find a way to communicate to Blaise and tell him to make Draco stop staring at her.

She looked at the Slytherin table, but Zabini was talking to some seventh year blonde girl. She would have to send him an owl. 

She left, but five minutes later Malfoy got up and left telling Zabini that he had to finish his homework. 

*******

Ginny found a table in the corner of the library because she didn't want to be caught writing a note to a Slytherin. She sat down and took out a blank piece of parchment and a quill. She stared at the paper for a few moments and then started to chew on her lips almost deep in thought. 

_ What the heck am I supposed to write? 'Hey Blaise, Can you stop Draco from staring at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable. Yours Truly, Ginny'? Ha ha I don't think that would work very well. Or he will probably think I am an idiot for writing a letter for such a small thing._

Ginny looked at the piece of parchment once again. She dipped her quill in some ink and started to right the word 'Zabini' on the top of the parchment. Then she thought about it again and decided writing such a letter to such a Slytherin would have probably no effect at all. Ginny sighed and put her stuff in her now sewn up bag. 

_ I honestly don't understand how the bag ripped! It is only five years old and its Percy's! Knowing Percy, he would always take such good care of his stuff._ She heard some footsteps coming towards her way. _ Why would anyone come back here? Oh yeah to get some privacy._ She thought sheepishly. 

The person who she heard finally came, and of course it was the one and only Prince of Slytherin. At first she did not notice it was him, because she was looking down pretending to ignore the person coming so to respect their privacy. However, when she did not hear anyone sit down she looked up straight into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

She stared at him, and he stared back for a few moments. She looked up at him completely shocked and with a little hint of fear, but Draco remained emotionless. At least he looked that way. Time seemed to stop as neither spoke nor moved.

Draco suddenly set his bag and wand at the table Ginny was sitting at.

"Hello Virginia" he drawled. 

Ginny began to move her quill and ink and other parchment frantically. She shoved papers in her bag to make more room for him. She had no clue what she was doing and soon enough spilled ink everywhere on the table. This caused her eyes to widen even more and she tried to make up an excuse/apology, "I...uh...umm....spilled....sorry....mess...is big..."

Draco chuckled, "Relax." He picked up his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, "See no harm done." He smiled. 

"You know a cleaning spell?" Ginny asked completely shocked. _ That is amazing Malfoy knows a cleaning spell. THE MALFOY, who has probably a million house-elves knows a cleaning spell. And that was probably the first time I actually seen him smile, not smirk, but smile! _

Malfoy was still standing but now instead of an emotionless face he had an amused one. "Just because I live in a manor with more house-elves then you could ever imagine, doesn't mean I don't know a cleaning spell." He stopped seeing that the shocked expression hadn't even attempted to fade away from Ginny's face.

_ Well he still is an arrogant prick! I guess not even a love potion can change that!_

"Well to tell you the truth I had a couple of detentions and Snape told me these cleaning spells that help clean up the trophy cabinets even faster. Though I tell you if Filch found that out he would have a fit with Snape" He said and then winked at her. 

_ I think I am starting to like this new Malfoy._

"May I sit down?" 

Ginny looked up again at him and knew that she would have to tell Malfoy about the potion. _It might be the only way to save his reputation. Merlin! I am too nice! Maybe I could..._

********

**A/N** Once again not much of a comedy act. I promised it would be funny but I didn't think it would take this long to bring them together in a conversation. I kind of wanted this to be a cliffie, but I kind of changed my mind. It is still kind of one because is she going to tell him or not? Well lets see! And what is Draco going to say to her? 

If you have any ideas please tell me! Also I am very sensitive when it comes to flames. I can take constructive criticism ok but nothing more lol. Please review! 


End file.
